sailor moon infinite
by SerenaUsagi19
Summary: La historia se sitúa 1 año después de la batalla con Galaxia, Darién, Serena y las demás decidieron continuar normalmente sus estudios y sus vidas... pero una nueva batalla se aproxima y deberan volver a luchar


**Hola a todos y todas que están leyendo esta historia,bueno por fin me anime a publicar mi historia espero les guste y si no,mi death note los espera XD naa mentira espero la disfruten**

**SM no me pertenece, le pertenece a la gran Mangaka Naoko Takeuchi y el abrazo psicológico también no me pertenece le pertenece a German(ustedes me entienden)**

La historia se sitúa 1 año después de la batalla con Galaxia, Darién, Serena y las demás decidieron continuar normalmente sus estudios y sus vidas, hace un tiempo de que no había ningún enemigo y por tales motivos también dejaron de usar sus en comienza con un misterioso sueño que Darien tiene, en aquel sueño Darien ve a una niña que lo llama, pero no llegaba a ver su rostro,  
pero vio que tenia dos odangos como Serena pero su cabellera era de color  
negro ondulado

**Capitulo 1: La niña misteriosa 1 parte **

Niña misteriosa: ven, vamos a jugar, ven Endimión, corre.  
Endimión (Darién):Espera,¿quien eres?  
(de repente desapareció de nada)  
Endimión: Donde estas  
(en eso Darien despierta)  
Darien: Que extraño, esa niña se me hace conocida, se me hace que ya la he visto  
pero lo mas extraño es que estos sueños los tenia cuando quería buscar el Cristal de Plata  
(Serena esta en la preparatoria, siguió continuando sus estudios, después toco la campana  
y salieron a su receso)  
(Sorprendidas por la calificación de serena)  
Mina: Serena, quien lo pensaría sacar,85  
Amy: es un gran avance serena  
Lita: Segura que no te copiaste  
Serena: Lita, porque eres así, en realidad Amy me ayudo  
Mina: Los milagros que haces Amy  
Serena:¡Mina! al menos estoy mejor y tu Mina  
Mina: A bueno yo  
Que tal si cambiamos de tema; eh; la comida de Lita, sabe muy deliciosa  
Todas:¿Ah? ay Mina nunca cambias  
(Todas ríen)  
(En la profunda oscuridad donde se encerró el caos, estaba a punto de renacer)  
Caos: Lo que algún día ella quisieron acabar volverá a renacer  
Gracias mi a mi poder reviví a algunas ayudantes que tenían las personas  
que manipule  
(en eso aparece la reina Beryl, el gran sabio, Faraón 90, neherenia y sailor galaxia;

PD: En esta parte de la escena aparecen los espíritus malignos de neherenia y

sailor galaxia, por que como se acordaran ellos se volvieron buenos)  
Caos: De algo ustedes me deben servir  
Beryl: Señor, le puedo pedir un favor  
Caos: Si Beryl  
Beryl: Mándeme primero, quiero destruir a esa princesa de pacotilla  
Caos: Aun no es tiempo, espera un poco que tengamos mas información  
Beryl: Pero ...  
Caos: silencio, si te reviví fue para que me ayudaras y si te niegas a mis  
ordenes, puedo quitarte también lo que te di  
(Beryl enojada por la respuesta pero a la vez un poco temerosa)  
(En la escuela de Serena)  
Profesor: Chicos, nos llego la noticia de que tendremos una nueva estudiante  
transferida, pase señorita  
(pasa una joven de cabello negro profundo, ojos azules, piel un poco oscurecida  
y unos graciosos odangos)  
¿?:Hola, como están

Profesor: Ella es Alexandra Hatsune Mizore, por favor toma un asiento  
Alexandra: Gracias-diciéndolo tímidamente-  
(se sienta entre los últimos asiento)  
Serena(piensa):se ve muy solitaria o tímida  
Profesor: bueno, bienvenida, bien continuemos  
(al segundo receso)  
Serena: Oye no creen que la chica nueva estuvo un poco extraña  
Lita: si, pero de repente es porque es nueva y todo eso  
Mina: Lita tiene razón  
(Serena se preocupa un poco)  
Serena: chicas, un momento ahorita vengo  
(de repente, escucho unos sonidos detrás de unos arbustos, vio a Alexandra  
conversar con alguien o con algo)  
Alexandra: Aun creo que fue una mala idea venir a esta ciudad, no me siento cómoda, no creo que logremos nada  
voz: Lo siento pero tenemos una misión y un deber que cumplir ,hasta entonces te tienes  
que quedar en la Tierra como te dijo Helios  
Alexandra: Pero extraño su mundo, a mis amigas y guardianas  
voz: Lo se pero tienes que hacerlo  
Alexandra: Ok (afirmando con la cabeza)  
(de pronto Alexandra siente que alguien esta escuchándola)  
Alexandra: Es mejor que te vallas  
voz :Pero recién acabo de llegar  
Alexandra: Lo se pero alguien nos espía  
voz: esta bien  
(A lo que Alexandra da como un ataque sorpresa para ver quien la espía,  
en eso se dio cuenta de que era Serena, se quedaron viendo de frente, mirándose  
una a la otra los ojos)

Alexandra: Quien eres tú, que haces aquí  
Serena: Disculpa solo escuche algo y me pareció...  
(Interrumpiéndola Alexandra)  
Alexandra: Vete, tu no tienes que estar aquí  
(en ese momento toca su hombro y le vino una visión)

-Flash back-  
joven: Endimión noo espera  
joven: Corre nos están atacando  
-en eso ve a un chico con un smoking y una princesa a su lado  
deslumbrando su frente

-fin flash back-  
(Alexandra quedo como sorprendida)  
Serena: Te sucede algo, Alexandra  
(en eso a Alexandra le comenzó a oprimir el pecho y le comenzó a doler  
la cabeza)  
Alexandra: ¡Ayyyy!  
Serena: Te sientes bien, que pasa, responde  
Alexandra(poniéndose un poco violenta):Vete por favor, vete  
¡VETE!  
(En eso salio corriendo)  
Serena: Espera-que raro porque habrá salido corriendo-pensó  
(En clases)  
Serena(viendo hacia el lugar donde se sentaba Alexandra)  
Que habrá pasado, se sentirá sola, sufrirá de algo, la veo muy sola y apartada  
de los demás, para ayudarla tratare de ser su amiga como sea  
(terminando las clases Serena fue a buscar a Alexandra)  
Serena: Alexandra(gritando alegremente)Espera Alexandra  
(en eso Alexandra se da cuenta de que Serena la busca y comienza a correr)  
Serena: Alexandra espera, Alexandra(Ella ve como Alexandra va corriendo rapido)  
Serena: Creo que no la alcanzare uf  
(Justo Lita y Mina llegan también alcanzando a Serena)  
Lita: Por dios Serena si que corres, que paso  
Mina: Serena que te ocurre, desde el segundo receso estas rara  
Serena: Ah hola chicas, no me di cuenta de ustedes, y Ami  
Lita: Se quedo un rato en unas clases extras en el aula de computación  
Serena: lo siento chicas es que me dio curiosidad la nueva chica  
Lita: te refieres a Alexandra  
Serena: Si  
Mina: parece muy fría y solitaria  
Lita: Que tal si le damos la bienvenida al colegio haciendo una reunión en mi  
casa  
Serena: Me parece una estupenda idea Lita, me pareció oír que también es nueva en  
la ciudad  
Mina: como que oír, estuviste espiándola  
Serena(sonrojada)Bueno yo...  
Mina: No digas nada, no los cuentas después por que esta noche estudiamos en casa  
de Rei  
Serena: Otra vez  
Lita: Serena ya nos falta poco para terminar la preparatoria y aun que sea tu ya  
levantaste tus notas, pero aun falta Mina y yo  
Serena: Esta bien  
(mientras tanto en lo mas profundo del universo)  
Beryl: El cree de por que me devolvió la vida puede manejarme, pero también me puede quitar eso,  
mejor lo que are es mandar a uno de mis sirvientes y así espiarlos  
(en eso aparece Jedite)

P.D: Sabemos que en el manga Cuatro Reyes Celestiales eran los guardianes de Endimión, pero después de ser perturbados por la negafuerza se convirtieron en malos, pero ya vencida Beryl y después de aparecer el cristal de plata  
se dieron cuenta de su error y se volvieron buenos, pero en este caso solo aparece su contraparte maligna  
Para mas información lean el manga de sailor moon XD)

Jedite: Si mi señora  
Beryl: quiero que vayas a la Tierra y espíes al príncipe y a la  
princesa de la Luna  
Jedite: Pero como se donde están  
Beryl: Eso lo sabrás tu, solo buscalos, luego ya encontrados los comienzas a vigilar y  
me informas lo que pasa  
Jedite: Ok reina  
Beryl: buajajajaja  
(en las afueras del templo hikawa)  
Serena: Ay Rei nos gritara de nuevo, fue mi culpa que llegáramos tarde  
Lita: No te preocupes Serena, solo quisiste ayudar a una chica  
Mina: Que por cierto no fue linda contigo  
Serena: Ya te dije de que estaba mal  
(en eso se aparece Rei y una chica)  
Rei: Hola chicas, disculpa si les hice esperar  
Todas: O.O(sorprendidas)  
Rei: ella es kotono, una compañera de mi colegio, antes ya la habrán visto

Serena: A, tu eres la de la feria y los extraterrestres  
Kotono: Si, pero aun lo recuerdas, OH, disculpa no me presente ante todas esa vez  
Me llamo Sarashina Kotono, pero me pueden decir Kotono  
Todas: Mucho gusto  
Mina: Vinistes a estudiar  
Kotono: Si, solo un momento por que mas tarde tendré que ir a supervisar mi club  
Todas(con gotita en la cabeza)  
Rei: Kotono aun sigue en ese club  
Bueno comencemos  
(Paso solo 1 hora, de repente Kotono dijo)  
Kotono: Parece que hoy hay luna llena, me permitirían un momento salir a fotografiarla, es que  
me dejaron un proyecto y para mas realismo le tomare fotos reales  
Rei: Bueno pero no te demores, por que ya esta tarde y es peligroso  
Kotono: Ok  
(Kotono sale)  
Serena:Parece que Kotono es muy agradable  
Lita: y amable  
Mina:Lo que no entiendo es como una chica linda esta en ese tipo de club  
Todas: Mina,no seas así, a Kotono le fascina ese tema y debemos dejarla  
Mina: Esta bien  
(En el espeso jardín de Rei)  
Kotono: Tengo que adentrarme mas porque asi tomare una buena foto  
(en eso viene Jedite y la confunde con la princesa, viendo su pelo rubio)  
Jedite: Con que eso se refería la Reina Beryl, fue muy sencillo  
Kotono (escuchando unos extraños ruidos)Quien anda ahí  
(Jedite se aparece)  
Jedite: Asi que tu eres la famosa princesa(de pronto comenzó a salir una especie  
de aura de sus manos)  
Kotono:¡Ahhhhhhhh!(Gritando)

Kotono:¡Ahhhhhhhh!(Gritando)  
Jedite: Cállate, si no va a ser peor  
Kotono:¿Quien eres tu?  
Jedite:¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mi princesa?  
Kotono:¿Porque me llamas princesa?  
Jedite:No te hagas la tonta, tu eres la princesa Serenity  
Kotono:¿Princesa Serenity?  
Jedite: Entregame el cristal de plata  
Kotono:¿El cristal de Plata?  
Jedite: Bueno ya que no colaboras, no tengo otra opción(de pronto las manos  
de Jedite comenzó a salir esta vez como una especia de aura brillante)  
Kotono: Nooooooooo  
Jedite: Preséntate maligna(en eso de una niebla oscura aparecía la maligna)  
Maligna: Si señor Jedite  
Jedite: Atrapa a la niña  
(La Maligna hace un tipo de ataque sorpresa a Kotono, atrapándola en un arbol; de pronto comenzó bordear sus manos en forma de cadenas atrapando así a Kotono)  
Kotono:¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
(el grito de Kotono hizo que Rei tuviera un presentimiento de que Kotono se encontraba en problemas,  
aunque realmente estaba en problemas)  
Rei:¡Kotono!  
Lita: Que sucede Rei  
Rei: Siento una fuerte presencia maligna  
Serena:¿Esta segura Rei?  
Rei: Si, también presiento de que Kotono esta en problemas  
Ami: Pues eso también es raro, pues se esta demorando mucho y dijo que solo se quedaría un momento  
Rei: Mejor vallamos a buscarla  
Todas: Si  
Serena: Pero esta oscuro  
Todas:¡Serena!  
Serena: Esta bien  
Mina: Ustedes vallan, yo espero a que regresen  
(en eso Serena agarra del brazo a Mina)  
Mina:¡No, Serena, tengo miedo!¡Serena!  
(Mientra Kotono esta en peligro)  
Kotono: Déjame ir, no te hecho nada  
Jedite: maligna ya sabes que hacer  
Morgana: Como diga  
¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
(en eso del cuerpo de Kotono salio un Cristal trasparente)  
Jedite:Al fin,el poderoso cristal de plata  
(Justo en ese momento llegan las chicas, que estaban escondidas entre unos arbustos)  
Rei: Lo sabia, Kotono se encuentra en problemas  
Mina: Hay que transformarnos  
Serena: Pero Mina  
Lita: Que pasa Serena  
Serena: Tu crees que aun funcionen nuestros poderes después de no haberlos usado  
por un tiempo  
(en eso de la nada Luna y Artemis aparecen)  
Luna: Chicas sentimos una fuerza maligna, que sucede  
Ami: Mira Luna  
Luna:¿Jedite? No había muerto y se había convertido en un espíritu atrapado en una piedra  
que Darién posee?  
Serena: Si, pero parece que regreso  
Artemis: Tengan fe chicas, aun podrán usar sus poderes, solo confíen en ustedes  
Todas: ok  
Rei: Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Marte  
Ami: Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Mercurio  
Lita: Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Júpiter  
Mina: Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Venus  
Serena: Eternal Sailor Moon  
Todas: Transformación  
(ya transformadas van a atacar a Jedite y justo de aparecen delante de él)  
Jedite: Ustedes quienes son  
Moon: No nos reconoces  
Mars: Que cobarde  
Moon: Somos unas Sailors scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia… y Sailor Moon  
Todas: Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna  
Jedite: Que ridículas(en eso las ataca con una especia de rayo)  
Jupiter:Ahora Veremos  
Ataque de hojas de Roble de Júpiter  
(pero no le hizo daño a Jedite  
Jedite: Maligna te encargo a ellas  
Maligna: ok  
(La maligna les lanzo una bola de energía, lastimándolas a todas)  
sailor mars :¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!  
(pero la maligna era muy fuerte  
mars :Imposible, mi ataque al menos tuvo que hacerle algo de daño  
sailor v :Beso de amor y belleza de Venus  
(pero aun nada)  
moon :Veremos si con este ataque seguirá resistiendo  
Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!(usando toda su energía)  
(pero la maligna pudo esquivarlo)  
Todas:(sorprendidas)  
Luna: Imposible, como pudo esquivar el ataque de Sailor moon  
(La maligna otra vez le tiro una bola de energía)  
moon :¡ahhhhhh!  
Todas: Serena  
(justo cuando la maligna la iba a volver a atacar apareció una rosa clavada en el piso)  
moon :Pero si es tuxedo mask  
Tuxedo mask:A todo aquel que se atreva a jugar con las personas, serán juzgadas por ellas mismas  
(ayudo a sailor moon a pararse)  
Maligna:(enojada)Ahora veran(tirando hacia donde estaba sailor moon y tuxedo mask  
una bola de energia muy grande  
tuxedo mask :Serena  
todas :Sailor moon  
(entre una gran polvareda, salieron tuxedo mask cargando a sailor moon)  
Maligna: Parece que aun no quieren rendirse  
tuxedo mask :Serena, ayúdenla  
(pero cuando la iban a ayudar la maligna lanzo un ataque con las atrajo hacia los troncos de los árboles apresándolas con sus ramas)  
serena :Pero que es esto  
Tuxedo mask: Ahora veras maligna(tratando de golpearla con su baston,pero la maligna de nuevo lo esquivo)  
Maligna: jajaja, no me derrotaran  
(tuxedo mask dejo a sailor moon en el piso, pero en el mínimo contacto al piso  
tambien fue atraída por un arbol y sujetada de pies a cabeza por las ramas  
Tuxedo mask: Sailor moon  
(es ese descuido suyo la maligna también lo atrapo)  
Maligna(acercándose al cristal de Kotono):Ahora veremos si es el verdadero cristal  
(pero ella no se dio cuenta de que habia alguien mas en el lugar, de pronto una sombra muy veloz le quito  
el cristal)  
guerrera: Esto es mío(quitándole a la maligna y dándole a la persona que estaba a su costado)  
guerrera: Tornado Eléctrico  
(la maligna fue derrotada rápidamente)  
serena :Pero serán ellas(pensando en las sailor outher)  
(en eso apareció la silueta de una chica con un gato a su costado)  
guerrera: Parece que se equivocaron de persona, solo es un cristal común y corriente  
Jedite: Que dices  
guerrera:Como me escuchaste, solo es un cristal normal, este cristal de vida de normal  
Jedite:No puede ser(abriendo un agujero en el piso) Me la pagaran entrometidos(desapareciendo)  
guerrera:Y así se cree muy fuerte  
hojas cortantes(haciendo de que las ramas se cortaran así liberando a todos)  
serena :Quien eres  
guerrera:(riéndose y sonriendo) aquí tienen, este cristal es de ella(tirándolo hacia donde estaba sailor mars)  
Serena :Espera  
(pero en eso la silueta desapareció)  
Sailor mars :Sailor moon  
Tuxedo mask: Serena  
serena :Estoy bien(pero en eso se desmayo)  
tuxedo mask :Serena, hay que llevarla adentro  
rei :Yo me encargare de kotono  
Todas: ok  
rei :Pero primero devolvamos este cristal al cuerpo de Kotono (poniéndolo en su pecho, este cristal fue  
absorbido rápidamente)  
(En casa de Rei, serena comienza a despertar)  
Lita: Miren, serena ya esta despertando  
Serena: Donde estoy, que hago aquí  
Darien (abrazándola):Serena me tenias preocupado  
Serena: Que paso  
Ami: El enemigo te ataco muy fuerte, pero después te contamos, mejor descansa  
Darien: Llame a tu casa diciéndoles que te quedaría en casa de Rei  
Serena: Pero como iré a mi preparatoria mañana  
Darien: Pasare por ti temprano y así te llevare a tu casa  
Serena: Esta bien  
Darien: Y esa silueta que apareció ¿Quien era?  
Amy: Parece una nueva sailor scouts, parece que también es muy poderosa, pero aun  
no es segura confiarnos ya que también podría ser una trampa  
Luna: Si, pero la energía que emitía Jedite era muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte diría yo  
Darien: ahora que me acuerdo ¿y Kotono?  
Rei: Esta bien, recupero la conciencia, la dejamos descansar también, avise en su casa  
que se quedara Khai  
Luna: Muy bien, es lo mas seguro para ella  
Darien: Bueno mejor me voy, Serena cuídate mucho, cuidan a mi princesa  
Rei: Tranquilo Darién  
Ami: La cuidaremos muy bien  
Darien: Adiós Serena(dándole un tierno beso)  
Mina: Oye serena, no presumas tu amor  
Lita: Parece que alguien esta celosa  
Mina: Yo, claro que no(un poco molesta)  
Darien: Adiós chicas  
(en eso Darién se va en su carro)  
Ami: Creo que yo también me retiro, Mina, Lita vamos juntas así es mas seguro  
Mina y Lita: Si, adiós Rei  
Rei: Adiós chicas y tu Luna  
Luna: Me regresare sola  
Rei: Mejor quédate porque ya es muy tarde y es peligroso, aparte me servirás para  
estas vigilando a Serena, como en los viejos tiempos(refiriéndose al milenio de plata)  
Luna: OK(riéndose)  
(al día siguiente en su preparatoria)  
Lita: Serena, parece que te ves mejor  
Serena: Si, dormir un poco me hizo sentir mejor  
Mina: Dormir un poco(sarcásticamente)  
Serena: Bueno, dormí mucho pero aun que sea llegue hoy un poco mas temprano  
Luna: :Luna aun sigo cansado con lo de ayer así que no me provoques porque recupero mi energía y empiezas a correr  
Luna: Esta bien  
(en eso Serena ve a Alexandra)  
Serena:¡Alexandra!  
(pero otra vez Alexandra corre tratando de que serena no la alcance)  
Serena: Ay no, otra vez ¡Alexandra!  
(Serena también corriendo detrás de Alexandra)  
Lita: Eso de que Serena es muy amigable nunca se le quitara  
Mina: Pobre Alexandra, no se quitara de Serena hasta que le diga algo  
Luna: que le pasa  
Lita: es que serena quiere que Alexandra, la chica nueva sea su amiga  
Mina: Pero parece que ella no quiere  
Serena:¡Alexandra!  
Mina, Lita y Luna:¡es inevitable!

**Bueno eso es todo mi capitulo les guste, soy nuevo, por favor tengan piedad, no olviden mandarme sus Reviews**

**Un abrazo psicológico: D y nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós**


End file.
